Asymmetrical Fainting
by TruthsLies
Summary: Kid keeps fainting and Soul keeps staring. Yaoi not much plot a part from the fainting and staring. SoulxKid. Warning's inside. 2nd Chapter now up!
1. Asymmetrical Fainting

Hey this is my first Soul Eater Fanfic YAY. The story is actually based on my own fainting antics and my friend always tells them the funny ones to everyone when we got onto the topic of weight so I thought iy would be fun to make it into a story and this is what I get. Hope you enjoy it.  
_**Warnings**- _There's not much yaoi as its mostly one sided. If this gets a good response I'll add another chapter with alot more Yaoi. There's also alot of foul language as well as "Stalker" Stein. There's a little bit of blood but not much. That's about it really. Oh its in Soul's POV

I don't own anything mentioned in this fic

* * *

Asymmetrical Fainting

1, 2, 3 and enter Kid. Right on time, to the very second. God is there anything about Kid that isn't perfect? Well, there is the out of control OCD, which an equally insane Patty can manage to stop Kid mid tantrum. Though to be honest his symmetry obsession just makes him cute. Oh shit. Stein's looking at me looking at Kid. Now he's watching me watching him, 'Please oh god don't say anything' I mentally plead to only receive a shrug and a wide grin that has several possible meanings behind it.  
1. He's lost it (Im not sure he ever had it to be brutally honest)  
2. He's about to say something that will embarrass the living hell out of you  
3. He's caught you doing something you shouldn't have  
4. He's about to dissect you  
and finally 5. 'He's going to eat you alive' sense

I think in this situation it's going to be all of the above. Back on track Soul, there's something I've forgotten to do, cool guys don't forget anything. Oh yes I remember, gulp. Stein see's me gulp and opened his mouth to speak. The room fell silent, oh great. 'Good morning class, today we are going to look at the human body, we are going to research how the body reacts when certain emotions are triggered. For instance when I caught Soul staring at Kid the emotion embarrassment caused Soul's heart rate increased and the blood rushed to his face making his cheeks go a lovely redy colour.' Everyone in the class began to laugh, some out loud others sniggered behind their hands. 'In conclusion, his surroundings caused the blood to rush to his face and most likely the sweat glands opened up and released water as sweat' this time the entire class burst out laughing. If I could I would hide or turn invisible. I can't bear to look at Kid, or anyone else for that matter. Damn Stein. Snap out of it Soul, cool guys don't blush, now I've gone and made my blushing worse. Oh thanks you damn mad scientist that just made my life perfect. I can't even bring myself to look at my friends but I can hear Black Star laughing his head off so I can guess even they are laughing at my expense. That's it Im so going to beat the shit out of that twat Stein. This is so un-cool.

When the buzzer went I couldn't get out of there sooner but Stein being the sadistic sod that he is kept me back for more embarrassment.

'Look Im sorry for that but to be honest it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Next time I'll use an actual situation from a book' his face looked sincere but his huge smirk didn't. I nod and start to back away from the smirking resident psychopath but he had to go and open his mouth again. This was not helping my mood or nervous system. 'But you should have seen your faces, I couldn't tell who was more embarrassed'. For the second time today thanks to Stein I felt warmth on my cheeks. I backed away faster this time and once I was out the door I ran as fast as I could leaving Stein cackling with this head thrown back so you could see the light reflecting off his glasses as well as spinning of his favourite wheelie chair. I suppose that could have gone better. I suppose the whole incident is going to be round the school in no time and what dignity I did have left is lost thanks to Stein. I will no longer be one of the cool guys.

As I was running through the corridors towards the cafeteria, hoping to get something half decent to eat before it gets eaten by the likes of Black Star. I found a sight that I never thought I'd ever see. I was so surprised I did a double take and skidded into a door frame. Quickly and coolly recovering I ran over to the surprising sight, it was Kid lying unconscious in the middle of the deserted hallways.

'Kid' I shake his thin shoulders. Nothing happens so I shake him again a little rougher 'Kid wake up' his golden eyes fluttered open, he tried to get out of my arms but Kid groaned and leaned back into my arms 'are you okay Kid?' he nodded and closed his eyes 'you look pale maybe you should go to the nurse' Kid held up his finger like he was saying one minute. Without any warning or a thank you Kid got up straightened his jacket and walked off. 'What the hell' my jaw dropped to the floor when he walked round the corner out of sight 'I find him on the floor out of it and make sure he's okay and not took away from someone like Stein who would most likely dissect him till the cows come home and what do I get for doing that? Nothing the ungrateful little rich kid' I ranted pacing up and down the corridor. The buzzer stopped my rant and I remember that I hadn't gotten any food. My stomach growled at the thought of food, 'Oh great'. But oh well I'll just have to wait 3 hours for Maka to make me something. My stomach growls again, this was going to be annoying I can tell.

'You're going to be late Mr. Cool guy if you keep daydreaming like that,' I turn round to see Stein with a grin rates number 4 on the Stein's grin-o-meter 'unless you want to come and help with some dissections back at my lab'.

I back off slowly again and run down the corridor towards my next class. Of course losing the rest of my dignity to Stein by screaming 'Keep away from me you stalker' he really is turning into one though give me a break. He's popping up out of nowhere at the wrong times just to embarrass me. I would have stayed in bed if I knew it was going to end up like this.

* * *

Today hopefully should be a little bit better. For one Stein shouldn't show up at anytime as it was a Saturday so I won't see him at school either. Oh shit. Double shit. Probably triple shit too. Today is Maka's "Slumber Party" so much for a good day today too.

'Soul get your ass out of bed and clean your room' my meister called from the kitchen where I can smell delicious bacon and eggs

'Why do I have to clean my room?'

'Because it's a tip and it should be clean before Kid gets here and you know what he's like' Maka kicked the door open and grinned 'though I suppose you know all about that' I glare at her and walk out my room towards the table 'it was a joke Soul'

'Better be' I roll my eyes and dig into my breakfast.

Our good friends crammed in one room yet again. It sounds like good old fun, it is, till someone mentions the academy and then its turned into a round of "my horse is bigger than your horse". And a cool guy like me stays out of that, let the meister's fight it out. Well I stay out of it till someone questions my coolness.

'Come on let's not fight, it's our day off and it's supposed to be a party', Ahh a voice of reason I lean back into my chair. Thank you Tsubaki, I knew she'd join in trying to calm everyone down.

'Fine but next time I won't back down' Black Star threatens

'I'll look forward to beating you again' Kid smirks and gets up, I watch him walk out the room with a slight sway of the hips.

'Your staring again' Maka whispers to me while everyone's concentration is on Black Star who is yelling about how he went easy on Kid when they last fought

'Oh shut up' I snapped back folding my arms tightly across my chest

'Just because I,' a loud bang interrupted Maka's smug reply. We all run to where the noise came from and it was Kid once again unconscious on the floor

'Not again' Liz sighs and slaps him round the face 'WAKE UP'

'WHAT' Kid yells jumping up with a hand on his red face

'You fainted again' Liz sighed again and shrugged 'don't get ratty with me just because you fainted'

'Sorry Liz, don't worry guys Im fine' my symmetrical stripped teen waved us off and walked into the bathroom

'Seriously it happens all the time, if you see him on the floor slap him and he wakes up' Liz explained dropping on the sofa 'there's nothing seriously wrong with him though so don't worry'

'Oh okay, well what shall we do now?' Maka smiled trying to lift the mood.

* * *

After everyone went home the next day Maka went out shopping to replace what (mainly Black Star) ate, there was hardly anything left so she had to I would have gone myself but cool guys don't go shopping especially in the rain. I had the house to myself, I could do anything I wanted. When I was about to jump on the couch and listen to some cool music there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, it was Kid soaking wet because of the down pour. I try not to stare at his chest that was being showed off by the wet material hugging his body tightly.

'Sorry to disturb but I gave my keys to Liz and Patty and they said they would be back around half an hour ago so Im locked out, can I stay here till the rain stops?' he asked wrapping his arms around himself showing me how thin he really was but also the lines of his upper body that make me want to drool.

'Yes come in, Maka's out shopping at the moment though' he steps in and starts taking off his jacket 'I'll get a towel for you'

'Thanks Soul'.

When I return he's standing in the same place making a puddle on the floor. I hand him the towel and he starts to dry his hair, we stand there in silence, him drying his hair and I stand there watching. 'Have you never seen someone dry their hair before?' he asks catching me off guard

'I, err, oh, you, what?' I stuttered I couldn't help it. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes and grins. Come on Soul man up.

'You where watching me again' he states 'why is that?'

'I don't watch you' he laughs. Kid's hands drop from his head and he starts falling backwards 'Oh shit' I dived forward hoping to catch him but I was unlucky and he slipped out my hands. My dumb luck. Why does that happen to me? Though luckily for Kid and myself, Maka returned at that moment and caught Kid before his head hit the floor

'SOUL YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HIM' she yelled but luck was on my side for once, her arms where full of Kid so I didn't get the dictionary, but still the whole situation wasn't lucky at all.

'Arrrggh' Kid groaned opening his eyes to Maka's yelling 'Maka you have a very loud voice' I laugh at this which earns me a glare and threatening look

'Are you okay' Maka asks helping him up

'Yes Im fine but can I trouble you for a drink of water' he asks she nods and we sit on the sofa. 'My head is pounding'

'I know the feeling Maka's yell is very loud' I reply, he laughs and closes his eyes I notice his breathing gets deeper. I really should learn not to stare at him but everything about him is too cute and in some way's innocent. 'You're staring again'

'Oh yeah' everything that Stein said in that lesson came true again, my heart quickened and the blood rushed to my face

'Here you go Kid, I'll start putting the stuff away then I'll start dinner okay Soul' she grins and mimes hugs and kisses behind Kid's back this is not helping the colour of my checks go back to normal. Still it could be worse.

'Soul you didn't answer me, why where you staring at me?' I think it just got worse

'I, err, the thing is, what Im trying to say, when, why,'

'Who, what, when, why, how. That's not answering me' Damn that Kid, also damn Maka who left me alone with him, also Liz and Patty they just had to leave him stranded.

'I know it isn't I just don't know how to answer that' I look anywhere but directly at him. I think Kid and Stein both own bits of my dignity 'oh look outside it's stop raining you can go now' I can't help enjoying myself as I pushed him out the door and thrusting his jacket in his hands before I shut the door behind him. So Im no longer a cool guy, that doesn't mean I can't become the chicken guy?

* * *

'I swear to god Kid' I hear Liz yelling 'you're too thin' Maka and I head towards the yelling and fine Liz smacking the hell out of Kid who was once again unconscious.

'Is that why he keeps fainting?' Maka asks what Im thinking, he really is thin a bit too thin and when I pushed him out the door I could feel his ribs

'We don't know why yet but he swears blind that the doctor said he's in the healthy weight section' Liz gave him one last slap and he woke up 'the dumb idiot thought it would be fun to faint when we were near a table so naturally when he fell he just had to knock everything off the table as well as smashing a mirror used by his own father'

Maka and I start laughing as Kid came too properly and blushed 'its' not my fault'

'Shouldn't you four be in class?' once again my stalker interrupted us

'Kid fainted again and I was helping them' Liz answered while pulling Kid off the floor

'We were going to the Death room for some details for our next extracurricular lesson' Maka shrugged and we, thankfully, got away from Stein.

The mission was an easy one, locate the kishin and get back to the academy but with the way my luck was going things weren't going to be that easy.

* * *

My head is pounding what the hell happened? Did Maka hit me? The last thing I can remember is fighting the kishin and then nothing. Oh god a cool guy like me got beat by a dude who looks like he had an allergic reaction to something and inflated to the size of a golf course and swallowed a clown with rabies. I want to open my eyes but they feel so heavy, oh that's just great Im hungry again. Do I ever get a break?

The world seems so bright when I do eventually open my eyes. 'Morning Soul' I turn over to see Kid smiling at me

'Morning Kid' I slid up and I find another new scar running from the top of my right shoulder to the left side of my back 'can you tell me why I don't have a top on and why are you here?'

'Im here because I fainted and hit my head also you don't have a top on because Stein was the one to stitch you up and you know what he's like' Kid shrugged and grinned

'Oh god no' all I could think of was my stalker with a grin the size of Death City 'that perv' I muttered under my breath curse that Stein

'I think he was too lazy to put one on you' Kid said. Oh crap he must have heard me, now he thinks I think Stein's a pervert. He is but everyone doesn't need to know.

'Okay, I don't see a lump on your head did it go down' I changed the subject quickly getting off the topic that scares me

'The lump is on the left side of my head' I don't know why but he seems rather annoyed but not in the sense of "I have a lump on my head Im going to look ugly" but nothing can make Kid look ugly he's too adorable to be even considered ugly.

'It can't be that big or I would be able to see it' I now wish that I hadn't said that. Kid throw himself to the floor and started beating the floor as well as hitting himself repeatedly round his head.

'Im an abomination. Im garbage, asymmetrical garbage. Why couldn't I land flat on my back? I should die'

I smile to myself he looks so cute when he's having his little symmetrical tantrum but I really didn't want to hear it now. My head is killing me and only Patty and Liz can shut him up. So I shut him the only way I could think of. Well I didn't think I just did. I swooped down and kissed him. His lips where as soft as silk against my own chewed ones. His lips were like the only things with a bit of meat on them. Hang on Im KISSING KID and the best thing that comes to mind is meat? WHAT THE HELL. Moving on. I can feel him stiffen and then it comes to me. OH SHIT, IMKISSING DEATH THE MOTHER FUCKING KID. Pull back idiot, good his smell, taste and innocence is like a drug to me. I want more. No stop now Soul, your starting to sound like a sappy vampire movie that Maka watches. I manage to drag myself away from Kid with the help of the bed's leg.

'Soul' he gasped and blushed, his face made my heart break a little, he looked so defenceless

'I am so sorry Kid' I stood up and walked out. Now I feel more like twat for leaving Kid without an explanation. Way to go Soul.

* * *

Monday comes around quickly and it's been a crazy few days. For one I got yelled at by both Mira and Maka for leaving without their permission then I get yelled at by Stein because I might have ruined his "beautiful work" on my back, but hey at least I match on both sides now. Oh no, I did not just say that. Damn it now Im thinking of Kid and his lips. Just great now Im wondering how Kid gets his lips so soft. STOP THINKING ABOUT KID'S LIPS AND WHAT I WOULD DO TO HIM NEXT. SERIOUSLY STOP SOUL. Right Im calm now, time to brave school.

'Hey Soul how are you' Black Star and I high five and I give a shrug in response

'Glad to have you back Kid's been completely out of it for ages' Liz said giving me a small smile

'Really what's up with him?' I ask trying my best to use my laid back tone

'That's none of your concern right now Soul, you lot better get to class' Stein muttered behind me ONCE AGAIN. We wander towards our next class but I was stopped by a strong pale hand which lead back to Stein. 'I want a word Soul' I nod and follow Stein towards an empty classroom. 'This will do nicely'

'What for?' I act cool but Im scared of what he's going to do

'I want to talk remember' he smiles and sits back on the desk

'Then talk' I am not in the mood for Stein I want to know what's wrong with Kid

'It's about Kid' I look up snapping my neck in the process, his expression isn't a good one 'he's been out of it lately like Liz said, I can trace this behaviour back to when you where both together in the care of Mira and myself. I also remember you walking/running out in a state of shock, can you tell me what happened'

I look back at the floor, so it is my fault Kid's acting strange. My head blames Stein for commenting about it in the first place but my heart tells me I've confused or scared the young shinigami. 'I did something to upset him'

'What was it exactly?' he just had to ask

'I, err, kind of, err, what it was,' here I go again

'Soul you can tell me' Stein interrupted 'it won't go further than this room trust me'

'Professor Stein' Maka yelled barging in panting from running

'What is it Maka' Stein turned to her pushing his glasses back up his nose

'It's Kid, he fainted again but he banged his head on the corner of the wall. He's bleeding' Maka cried and ran back out with Stein following close behind her. I know I should follow but Im to crowdedly, so I just stand there staring at the place where Maka told me that my perfectly symmetrical shinigami Kid is bleeding. I always look after my friends but I can't even do that. Because Kid isn't a friend to me. He's more and I scared him off made a complete idiot out of myself.

'Soul' a voice called from the door, great never mind ghosts Stein's came back to haunt me 'come on he's asking for you'

'Why me'

'He wants to ask you something about symmetry' I look up to see Stein grinning maybe a 2 or 3 grin, but somewhere in it there's something that looks sort of nice.

'What that he's pissed off fainting asymmetrically?' I joke and run towards the person Im going to make mine. No matter what now. I've decided it's going to be one of my life long goals. There's only three but Im proud of them.  
1. Become a Death Scythe  
2. Beat the shit out of Stein for getting me into this mess  
And 3. Make that idiot who hardly eats a thing and is obsessed with symmetry MINE.


	2. Fainting, Pressure and stalker's

Sorry its taken ages, I wrote it out then I couldn't be bothered to type it up. So I edited the 10 pages of it and then decided that it was crap and I started again on my laptop. So its a little late but hey I did it ;D I hope you all like it and its as good as the first one.

Still don't own Soul Eater or this would actually happen

* * *

Well I went to the infirmary as planned and Kid did ask me about symmetry. His exact words where "That kiss was asymmetrical, so is this lump but you are symmetrical to me" and passed out. To top it off after I wait patiently by his bed side for him to open those eye I dream about, the first thing I get when he does wake is "What are you doing here" with no recollection of what he just said. Perfect, just bloody perfect.

So it's been about a fortnight and Kids still lying in bed feeling sorry for himself and worrying that his bed isn't made symmetrically, and on top of everything Stein is following me. I swear he is everywhere I look, every time I turn around he's just, well there smiling at me while talking to somebody, he's probably trying to get an alibi or something. I've just remembered that I was just about to tell him about the kiss. Hot damn, that's why he's following me, well kinda stalking me. If/When he finds out that will be terrible as Kid has no idea that happened. Although he might give me a present for keeping it quiet. No Soul, don't think dirty thoughts... maybe just small dirty thoughts.

Right get Kid alone, go for a goal or homerun, either way "get in there son". Symmetrically.  
We all go down to the infirmary for Kids glorious release from his prison. We get there, eventually, the only details Im giving is, Black Star, Candy, Shop. So yeah, when we get there Kid is already out of bed and neatly folding is clothes into a bag. The only slight problem was that he had no SHIRT ON. Even I nearly fainted at that particular sight. And while we waiting for him to finish he moved to pick something off the bed and I saw all his firm muscles contract and relax, it made my brain go to mush, among other things. Note to self: Stop being so dirty minded.

After my subconscious battle note to fling him against a wall and make him remember everything, the gang and I made it to Kid's house where we all tumbled inside as Black Star kicked the door open because he was cold. I suddenly feel very worried about Tsubaki's well being. The next big, "oh my god" moment was when Kid made suggestions to follow him towards me. I did and boy, am I glad I did.

'Hey Soul, you know when I hit my head' he sounded so adorable and innocent, kinda a little like child asking for a cookie.

'Yes' I wonder where this is going, does he remember?

'Well I keep getting flash backs of what happened and...' he trailed off as Liz poked her head round the corner with an expression of extreme boredom.

'Stein's here to check on your skull, apparently the stitches in your head need to be removed and he also wants a word with Soul' she explained as the *cough*STALKER*cough* appeared by her side

'That's fine'. Until Kid said that I could have been out that window and back home before you could say "Lord Death's underwear"

'You can leave us Liz, and shut the door behind you' Stein said kicking the door shut before he even finished his sentence. We're in Kid's bedroom, alone. He's so going to get the wrong impression and he'll never let me live it down, ever. He stares at us for a good few minutes before he bursts out laughing. Great, Im going to be dissected. 'You should see your faces, seriously Kid looks pouty and you Soul, you look Im about to leap on you. Right straight to the point, Kid sit on a chair and I'll take the stitches that I beautifully stitched into your head and Soul you can tell me what you were going to say before this happened.'

Oh Fu- 'Soul was going to tell me as I don't really remember much a part from a few details' I looked at Kid then to Stein, then back again. Why does that stuff keep happening to me? 'Well Soul' Stein says, he must really get off and doing this to me. Kid sits down and Stein starts removing the stitches, now he's distracted I may be able to escape this fate.

'Im not sure what Kid knows' that's right worm out of the firing line Soul.

'All I remember is saying to Soul that, err,' YES, RESULT HE REMEMBERS TELLING ME! 'That he's, err, symmetrical'

I don't know if that means perfect to him or he's starting to observe my gorgeous looks. Crap now I sound like Black Star.

'And Soul, what where you saying to me before Kid said this to you in the infirmary' Stein asks simply, but this was far from simple

'I was about to tell you that' JUST GET ON WITH IT CHICKEN! 'That I kissed Kid and I thought that he thought I just did it to shut him up about the room being unsymmetrical' I feel like a massive weight has been let off my shoulders

'And Kid did you think this?'

'Err, for a while; then Liz said that Maka told her that Soul, err, like me that way and that she knew I liked him back so I should go tell him. That's when I fainted and asked for Soul', Kid couldn't look at me and frankly I'd go a red crimson colour if I caught his eye.

Stein finished on Kid's head and adjusted his glasses before cackling his head off for the second time today. 'Aww, isn't it sweet so what are you two together or what?'

I could even heard Kid gulp from the door, this was going to be a bit awkward, so I answered 'Im not sure' Stein looked at Kid who nodded in agreement

'Let's make this simple then'

'_Oh this is going to be good' _I think to myself

'Kid, do you like Soul in more than a friend way?' he asked not even waiting for us to regain some composer from his last attack.

'Y-y-y-yes' I don't think I've ever heard him sound so nervous

'Soul, do you like Kid?' again Stein doesn't even blink when he asks me

'It's not that simple though' where the hell did that come from?

'Oh, how isn't it?' just fantastic, Stein's intrigued and that's never a good sign

'Well, normally when you ask someone out your teacher isn't standing in front of you, asking your potential boyfriend out for you' that's a good point.

'Hmm, I suppose your right but you both are such moron's it won't get done if someone doesn't do it for you' shit, that's a good point too. 'Just answer the question Soul Eater or you will be in detention's with me for a month'

'Fine, it's not very romantic but yes I do' I pouted at Stein but when I looked over at Kid, he had a very red face as well as twiddling his thumbs and playing with the rings on his fingers

'Great I now pronounce you boyfriends, now as your teacher I have to teach you the dangers of unprotected sex now' we both groan but we had to listen or he would mostly likely dissect us both.

~~~2 hours later-ish ~~~

'...and that's why you should always use protection' Stein finished his speech and walked out the room leaving us needing mind soap, and lots of it.

'Because that wasn't awkward at all' I mutter avoiding Kid's gaze

'But he was right though,' I really didn't expect a reply back from Kid 'I mean, when we do, you know,' I wish I could see his face right now but his black mop of hair is covering his expression 'do that, we both should be ready for it and be prepared mentally; I don't want you to regret it'

That took me off guard, he is trying to say I'd regret doing anything with him? 'Kid, when ever your ready I'll be ready, god give me the chance and I'd jump you right now but we've only been going out for the past what, century because of Stein's very detailed explanation'

Kid's laugh made the sort of serious conversation deflate a little 'I suppose your right, err, Soul can you do me a favour?' I nod wanting to know what made me go all cute and child like 'can you kiss me again as I can't really remember our first one'

'Kid, this is our first official kiss to me' I walk slowly to his shuffling form and take both sides of his face. Looking into his golden eyes I lean forward teasing him. He didn't take that too well; a small growl escaped his lips. In a second his mouth was on mine, god Im in heaven. I couldn't control myself and I wanted more. Licking his lips and running my hand through his hair I asked for entrance.  
But things didn't go according to plan. Does it ever?

'I forgot my coat, don't mind me' Stein burst through the door waving his hand in our direction. We froze and stayed completely still. That man has the worsted time keeping ever! 'Go back to kissing and what not' and he left.

I broke the kiss and screamed, 'I OFFICIALLY HATE THAT MAN'

'Did he ruin the moment?' my meister's voice called from the door. We both turned slowly like they do in the movies to find Maka and Liz standing in the doorway grinning.

'Well if he didn't you now have' Kid yelled 'LIZ, why did you come up here'

'I came to see if you had done anything and you have. Well done' I hate those girls too 'Soul be careful with him, be very symmetrical with your touches'

I blushed like no tomorrow even Kid felt like dying a little. 'GET OUT LIZ' Kid yelled. The girls giggled and closed the door behind them.

'Did you tell Liz?' I ask looking at Kid's red face

'I told her I liked you long before you kissed me and you told Maka?' he scratched his head shakily

'She worked it out, apparently I was very easy to read' he turned to look at me and smiled

'Shame I took me a while to work out' Kid exhaled and dived on the bed closing his eyes 'did they have to burst in like that'

'You are aware you're not sitting symmetrically?' It was true; one arm was lying across his chest while the other was under his head which was turned slightly to the left. The only symmetrical thing about the position was his growing smirk and his legs, which were equal length apart.

'It would be if you joined me' he had full on smirk now; truth be told, I didn't waste any more seconds before jumping into that king sized bed.

'Kid, get your hands off him and come down for dinner. Black Star and Tsubaki have left so it's safe if you want to kiss in front of us. Oh by the way, Maka says they can stay for dinner' we looked at each other and sighed. Do we ever get a break?

'We better go down' Kid strokes the bed covers not looking at me 'I mean, they'll come up here if we don't'

I have no idea why I said this, it just sort of came out 'a little bit of adventure maybe cool'. Why oh why did I say that?

'That could be fun but I doubt that we want Liz and Maka coming in here taking picture's' we dragged ourselves of his bed and I watched Kid stretch. I will always love the way his biceps tighten when he lifts them above his head or how I can see every little curve and indentation on his torso through his crisp white shirt. 'Soul' he looks at me tilting his head a little, while I was off in a little daydream he was already by the door.

'Oh, err, coming' I call jogging to catch up

'I hope so' he replies quietly, did it just get hot in here or is it just Death the Kid?

* * *

Dinner was amazing, I wish I could eat like that every day. By the time dessert came I couldn't eat anymore, though that really didn't stop me. Eventually Maka dragged me, err, off Kid we, I mean, Maka, talked about kissing Kid. Actually that's all we talked about all weekend. I think she's starting to develop a bit of a guy on guy thing.

It's now Monday which means back to school. Normally, to me school is boring and un-cool. But today, there is no chance in hell that Im not going. I think Im getting withdrawals. Kid withdrawals. 2 day's without so much as a touch or a hello has driven me to the point of...

'MAKA, GET READY FASTER. COME ON, ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!' which I have repeatedly yelled since 6am this morning.

'Soul I'll be ready in a minute, chill out will ya' she has no idea what Im going through.

It takes us what seems like millennia (half an hour) to get to school. There is where Kid is awaiting my return; and as Maka put it, a chance for me to "get back in my right mind". Im not that bad am I? It's not like I woke my sleeping meister up at ten to six this Monday morning yelling about how much I want to see Kid is it? Oh wait I did. Well when we got there my cool as a cucumber Kid was leaning against a wall waiting for us with Liz and Patty. Liz pointed to us and Kid looked up with one of his killer smug/smirk look on his face.

'Maka' he nodded as the girls waved and headed inside

'Hey guys,' Maka smiled brightly

'Black Star wanted to try and fight someone but they went inside so he followed them and Tsubaki went with them in case Black Star destroyed a classroom or something' Liz explained, to be honest, Im not surprised at all. 'So let's get going; unless you two want to go behind the school or something, which is totally cool if you do'

'LIZ WHAT DID I TELL YOU' Obviously Kid had the same treatment I did.

'Well whatever, we going to be late so either come with us or go do one of your not so secret fanaticises' that girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth, wait WHAT?

'Liz I told you to shut up' Kid threatened 'and Stein will actually cut us into little pieces if we don't attend his class so come on' aww, he actually is adorable. He grabs my hand and drags me (thankfully) away from the girls towards Stein's class.

'Kid, you can let go now. Calm down' not that I mind, I don't. But walking into Stein's class holding hands is like oiling yourself up and walking into a house on fire. 'Plus Stein will eat us alive if we turn up holding hands and in your case out of breath and pink'

'Not eat you alive exactly, but perhaps make your life a living hell without so much of a scalpel in sight' that creepy insane voice can only belong to Stein. On a side note, now I know why Spirit freaked out when Stein came to work here. On another side note, Stein must really like scythes. 'Please proceed into my class, I think you'll find today's lesson interesting'

'How will that be possible with you, you bloody crazy professor. What will it be today? Human and Animal reproduction or sex education or maybe a little about how the human body reacts when its aroused? Uhuh? What will it be today?'. Two words: _**BIG MISTAKE**_

Though nothing could really prepare me for the horror I was about to witness.

'Today class, as you're all reaching a time in your life where you want to start experimenting, I know I did, this lesson we'll be looking at 1. Human and Animal reproduction. 2. Sex education as well as how the human body reacts when it's aroused' Kid immediately slides down the wall so that you can barely see him, I on the other hand choose to repeatedly bang my head against the desk. 'And no, we can't do a practical but at some points we will be pairing off to talk about different things' Stein messes with the screw on his head, he's even turning it at the same time I bang my head. That man is pure evil, who needs the kishin, that man could run circles round it.

'Soul, don't worry about it' even though my head was pounding I could still hear Kid's angelic voice 'he's only doing it to wind you up'

I kept my head on the desk but reply quietly 'I know I won't let him win'

'Soul are you talking in my class,'

'No professor' I have got to wiggle my way out of this

'Then you answer me this,' oh fuc- 'what happens to a male when he's aroused?'

'You really don't want me to answer that aloud do you?' still wriggling

'Surely you can answer, even without listening?' Sadistic little fucker really wants me to say it aloud

'He gets an erec...' I trailed off; I couldn't not in front of everyone. Stein "Huh-d" and put his hand to his ear wanting me to speak up. 'He gets an erection' I say louder. Undoubtedly there were people who sniggered, giggled, reddened and the mature ones rolled their eyes. So without a doubt all eyes were on me.

'And you know from experience Im sure' his eyes flickered from me to Kid making us both gulp but no one seemed to notice, they were too busy laughing at my expense.

* * *

Well Im not going to lie, that was one of the worst lessons I have ever had. As soon as the bell went Kid ran out the class like it was unsymmetrical and he couldn't bare looking at it any more. I quickly followed, on my way past Liz I told her not to follow. I caught up with Kid soon after he dived in an unused classroom. He was crouched by a desk, that if he was in his right mind, would be cleaning and moving it around because of its asymmetrical properties. Within seconds Im beside him, holding him closely in my arms.

'You said it yourself, he was only trying to wind us up' Im not very good at comforting people, but I'll try for him. 'Don't worry about it, someone else will make a mistake and he'll pick on them'

'Soul,' he breathed.

'Come on, stand up' he lets me pick him up, I saw small chibi tears in his eyes 'I won't let him get to you anymore, I promise'

He smiles sweetly and kisses me on the cheek. Moments pasted while we looked into each other's eyes, I unintentionally gulped as Kid leaned in to kiss me on the lips. It was gentle and loving even though his barely brushed against my own. Wanting more I pushed him on the desk pulling at Kids jacket to bring him close to me. A tender kiss turned hungry and all I wanted to do was ravish Kid, speaking of which, his hands were pulling my head down for more contact, one of his slender legs wrapped itself around one of my own causing me to lose balance and fall on top of him. The position in which we found ourselves mustn't have been very comfortable for Kid; bending over a small desk with me practically lying on top of him. Trying to make it more err, enjoyable for my raven haired boyfriend I lift his legs around my waist, making us even closer. To be honest, I surprised we haven't broken the kiss yet. He licked my lips and I gladly let him in, I could tell he was a little bit nervous about it so I started to rub his sides to try and calm him down. Feeling a little more confidant Kid slowly enters my mouth and started to explore it. The kiss was nice but it was steady not really going anywhere, deciding to do the cool thing I moved my lips down his jaw to the top of collar bone and being even more of a devil I left little kisses here and there and small red spots where I had bitten down. I knew Kid was loving it by the sounds of his moans and pants for more.

'Soul, agh, more' he panted dragging my head back to his face to kiss me again

'I aim to please Kiddo' I smirk this time I deepened the kiss.

'Mmmm, Soul' he groaned as my hand drifted along his chest. The atmosphere in this classroom was certainly heating up. He detached himself from my mouth and I started on his neck again, nipping at creamy flesh. 'Soul, your having all the fun'

I decided to tease him, because he's cute when he's like this 'Well Kid, if you think that then maybe you should do something about it, after all you are a grim reaper'. This mistake was the best so far. From a pout to a grin in a matter of seconds Kid tore my jacket and shirt off and started to finger the scar I received from Crona. I was feeling a little underdressed and cold, but Kid soon warmed me up. His light touches where driving me insane, every so often I felt his delicate touch against my hardening nipple. 'Kid, now whose teasing'

'Im glad you like it' my Kid smirked continuing his assault on my chest.

I bite down hard on his neck earning myself groans of pleasure. I love the way he's looks in the dim light. I love everything about him even the bright flash. Wait bright flash?

'Ah, another one for my collection' I know that voice...

'STEIN' I yelled flying off Kid and banging my head against the wall

'Oh my god' Kid jumped off the desk pointing at Stein 'h-h-h-how long...' he trailed off and I don't blame him

'Since Kid was touching you're as it seems sensitive chest. Quite disappointing' and with that Kid well, fainted on me. I was just about able to catch him. 'Well, I expected that' that twat made that happen. He idly made his way over to us and held a small bottle under Kid's nose

'What is that?' I ask watching him wave

'Smelling salts, helps people who faint or collapse become conscious again. Speaking of which you can have this, I already took the liberty of giving a bottle to Liz' Smart arse scientist 'oh and Soul, I meant it when I said no practical's. Before I could utter a cool comeback Kid's dazed eyes opened, he looked from me to Stein and he groaned, but not one of the ones that turn me... moving on again 'welcome back to the land of the living Kid'

'Soul, what happened' not this again.

'You fainted' I reply simply 'and Stein walked in on us' Kid nodded and with our help he was on two feet, not exactly stable but on two feet.

'I must stop fainting'

'Agreed' 4 people said at the same time

'Not again, Liz! Maka! Get your asses out here now!' I yell waiting for the girls to make their appearance

'Sorry Soul' Maka smiles meekly at me holding what looks like a camcorder

'YOU TRAITOR' Kid and I scream and Maka smiles and sticks her tongue out at us 'Liz what do you have?'

'Nothing, Im innocent' she comes out from behind the door with a tissue full of blood in her hands 'Im the one with the nosebleed'

'Whoa, didn't know Soul swung that way' please oh god don't let that be who I think that is 'hey Soul why didn't you tell the mighty Black Star, he would have understood' now's a great time for him to start acting like an assassin

'Sorry Soul, you both looked so cute together' Tsubaki apologised bowing her head, her and Patty also drop down from the ceiling

'You better be' I glare at all my so-called friends. With the sudden pressure Kid once again faints in my arms 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY KID'

'Your Kid eh?' Liz winks

'Im betting in a few days time Soul will defiantly make Kid his' Stein bets turning that screw. Lovely, now they're betting on my sex life.

'Na, Kid won't go down without a fight' Patty smiles innocently

'Judging on what we saw, Im with Professor Stein. Kid seems a little self-conscience to me' even Maka's joining in, my own meister.

'Considering Kid's a grim reaper doesn't that mean he's on top' Black Star wondered loudly

'Not really, he may have a submissive side' and I thought Tsubaki wouldn't have an input.

'WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE' I scream while everyone laughs. We're never going to be left alone. Ever. That is until someone else gets together.

'Hey Soul?' Kid whispers to me 'let's go to my house, I'll lock everyone out and as it's my dad's house no one will dare break in even Black Star wont'. One safe place to go then.

'Starting now?' I ask breathing in his scent.

'Oh god yes' we jump out the window but not before I shouted back saying

'Stein's half right!' grinning wildly as we run across the yard.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review! Only joking, you don't have to but I'd like to say thanks to:

Serelinda  
DarkFlameTailz  
shinta  
TheFrenchMouse  
SoulEaterRomanceFan  
Heh  
toshiro321  
kindacravingshortcake  
Pezlie  
blackbloodbaby  
Maei13

And anyone else who reviews, big hugs and cookies for all ^^


End file.
